The Zero Vongola
by KazejinPhoenix
Summary: The Grandson of Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Heir and Survivor of the Vongola Family was transported to the world of Zero no Tsukaima after the Family Wars. What would happen if he had met a certain pink-headed Magus with a inferiority complex? LouisexKHR-OC. No Flames


**The Zero Vongola**

**Capitolo I: The Mafia Survivor and the Mage**

**Rome, Italy.**

It was over. The world had been turned into a global warzone, after the Varia: who had quit becoming Vongola's Assassination Squad; the Shimon Family: who had emerged from the darkness of the Mafia World for their revenge against the Vongola; and the Gesso Family: led by Byakuran, who wants to take over the world; united and declared war against the Vongola Family and it's allies. The 10th Gen. Vongola Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada, valiantly led his guardians and allies to war against the three Dangerous Families in the Mafia World. Giotto Sawada II, the remaining survivor of the Mafia Wars, had roamed around the world, helping civilian survivors, while remembering what his father had told him about the last favor from the 10th Boss of the Vongola, his ancestor; Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**~Flashback~**

_He had returned to the Vongola Mansion from the battle, with the Cloud, Mist, and Storm Guardians, severely injured. After being treated by his best medics, he declared an evacuation order to all members of the Family. He led His wife, the Mist Guardian Chrome,his son Tsuna II, and his daughter Michiru to his private Bunker below the headquarters. After that, he turned to his Cloud Guardian._

_"Hibari-san, please protect my family. I cannot let them suffer for the mistakes my predecessors had inflicted on them, and I must stop Byakuran from succeeding his plan." he said soberly._

_"If you are going to protect them, you must do that yourself, Herbivore. Or are you just escaping your responsibilities as a father?" Hibari scoffed._

_"Hibari, you bastard! Can't you see that the Tenth is going to try to stop Byakuran-teme so that his daughter can live a normal life?" Gokudera snarled at the Cloud Guardian, who just 'hnn' at him._

_"Gokudera-san.. Please stop fighting. We can't afford to break down. We have already lost Yamamoto, Lambo, and nii-san back there. If we falter now, we would've let them die in vain." said Tsuna._

_"My apologies, Tenth." said Gokudera, bowing at Tsuna. The Vongola Boss just chuckled at him._

_"You don't need to bow at me. You are one of my best friends, after all Gokudera-san." he smiled, before turning to Hibari. "Please see to it that my family is safe, Hibari-san, as a favor to me."_

_"Whatever Herbivore. Just don't die out there yet. I haven't had my rematch with you yet, and I intend to have it when you return." said Hibari, though he knew that he won't return against the fight with Byakuran._

_"Thank you Hibari-san." said Tsuna, before removing his Sky Ring, and giving it to Hibari. "Gokudera-san, please give the remaining rings to Hibari-san."_

_"But Tenth...!"_

_"Please.. Consider this as a request from me."_

_Gokudera removed his Storm Ring, and took out the Rings of Lightning, Sun, and Rain from his pocket, then handing it over to Hibari._

_"Hibari-san, give the rings to Chrome-chan after you go down there. She'll know what to do." and with that, he and Gokudera left the Mansion along with several soldiers._

**~Flashback End~**

Then, it went downhill from there, as the remnants of Varia, Gesso, and Shimon Families stormed the hidden bunker after he was just 10.

**~Flashback~**

_"Kaa-san, please we have to hide! We can't beat these guys! And Kyouya-Ojiisan can't fight any longer!" shouted Giotto, as her mother Michiru stabbed another few enemy soldiers using her mother's trident. Chrome gave it to her after her 14th birthday, along with the key to the Chamber of the Rings. His father, Raiden, was killed, protection the both of them, after an ambush 5 years ago._

_"I can't leave Kyouya-san by himself. It's his duty to protect us befofe, and I can't stand uncle to not protect himself without my help. Besides, I have mother's power of the mist in me." she smiled, using one of Mukuro's Illusion techniques Chrome had taught her. She hid him and herself before more enemies stormed the room they were in. "Now, I want you to go to the Chamber of the Rings, and take all of them." she added, giving him the key. "There's a secret passageway behind that painting. It will lead you to the Chamber Entrance itself."_

_"But what about-"_

_"Don't worry about me. I'll catch up when I'm done here!" said Michiru, as she pushed him through the painting, which it broke through like it wasn't there, only to be repaired by her illusions. Sensing that her son had gone there, she used her illusion techniques to stab the enemy again, with what looked like a hundred spikes from the ground. She didn't sensed that another sneaked in from behind, stabbing her with a sword. 'Looks like I won't be fulfilling my promise to you, Gio-chan. I love you... and goodbye..' and her body exploded to a poison mist, taking as many opponents as possible._

**~Flashback End~**

After he had grabbed the Rings, along with the box weapons and box animals that his grandmother had hidden there, he escaped the bunker through the escape hatch that linked the Rings Chamber to one of the Miko Shrines hidden in the mountains, far from the center of civilization. There, he spent his life mastering the seven flames of the Vongola.

First, he mastered the Storm Ring. (He had been careful to make the flames into the lowest detection level, so not to draw attention of the United Mafia Alliance.) Due to it's destructive properties, and it's affinity with three other flames as secondary, he created a power of the Storm flame that can automatically summon the box weapons: Systema C.A.I., and Skull Hand Cannon. He had also mastered it's Cambio Forma: Buckle of the Storm, which he is automatically equipped with tool-belts full of Flame-seeking Dynamites.

Next, he started with the Mist Ring. (He had to be careful of this one, because in addition of hiding his presence in the mist, it's also blocking his visibility by half, making it easier for him to bump into trees. He would have bruises after he trained.) Thanks to it's power, he can build tools for him to use, as well as shelter(he resented making a house on his first try, as when he went to the second floor, the house vanished, letting him fall on his ass painfully on a bush of thorns. He had been plucking those from himself the whole night.) Like what he did to the Storm Ring, he can use it to summon a mist to his flames and presence from his enemies, as thought the mist was not created by him. It's Cambio Forma: the Rikudo Khakkhara, gives him to cast permanent illusions.

Then there's the Sun Ring.(He hated using this one, as it gives of a bright light when used, making him an easier target to find.) He mainly used this as a last resort to vaporize his enemies, thanks to it's Cambio Forma: Bangle of the Sun.

He favored himself using the Cloud Ring.(due to it's propagation property, he can extend the range of any melee weapon with a chain he possessed, meaning he can take out opponents from a greater distance). His favorite Cambio Forma: Bracer of the Cloud, that comes with the Cloud-attribute Tonfas, favors his long-range melee assaults. He also thinks himself as a Cloud Guardian descendant rather than the grandson of the 10th Vongola Leader.

The one thing he hated to use(unless it's necessary) was the Lightning Ring. Sure it's empowering attribute could help him defend against incoming attacks(and great for pleasuring women), but the only thing he hated was it's Cambio Forma: The Helmet of Lightning. He once complained one time about it's appearance once released"I look like a damn telephone pole! Why the hell would Lambo had _horns_ in the helmet as long as it's body?"

The last of the Guardian Rings that he mastered is the Rain Ring. He favored this when using the Cloud Ring or the Mist Ring(due to the bloodlust that the Cloud Ring had been imbued by Hibari Kyouya, or the dominatrix personality by Mukuro Rokudou), because it negates the negative attribute of the Rings. It also has a calming effect that can be used in a wide-spread area. It's Cambio Forma: The Rain Necklace, comes with two Katanas; one with the handle that shaped like a sparrow, and another with half of a dog's body.

And now, the Sky Ring, the Ring that holds the power of the other six Rings. He had no trouble using this Ring, after he mastered the six Guardian Rings first before moving to the Master Ring.

The Box Animals that comes with their respective attributes were sealed. He cannot afford to release _even _one of them, because of two reasons: 1) They consume flame energy to keep in their form, and 2) Their high-flame signature could blow his hiding place to the enemies. And he can't afford to be caught, not until he avenge his Family's deaths.

* * *

At the Final night of the war, he was up against the three bosses of the Alliance; Byakuran of the Gesso Family, Xanxus II of Varia, and Leone Cozart of the Shimon Family. He was on the verge of losing at the time, as he launched a full-blast X Burner with all seven elements at them. The blast wiped out the leaders, much to their surprise that the descendant of Vongola Decimo managed to hit them with it. At that final attack, he knew the war was over. The tyranny of the Alliance was gone because of his sacrifice...but for what? His victory was hollow. Many lives were lost during the damn war. He killed his Family's killers. He avenged the Vongola Family and honored his grandfather's soul. But now... he felt that his purpose is now gone. His goal is fulfilled, his life had led to the end point.

"_I beg of you…_"

He froze.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

'_Now I'm hearing voices in my head. This hollow victory is getting into me.'_ He thought, dismissing the echoing voice around him.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

He then flinch, more visibly this time. He then looked around to see if there's an enemy lurking around, waiting for a chance to stab him in the back.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

A green light erupted behind him, making him turn around, now face-to-face with what look like a green doorway. He sensed that there's no malice from beyond the ethereal portal, but he can't sense flames of every element from it.

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

Those last words, coming from the portal, wore a hint of desperation. Sighing, Giotto walked towards the portal, after equipping his Sky Gloves.

* * *

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière is nervous. Because of her Magical ability bordering on zero percent success, her self-confidence is wavering. Her most common magic spell is to make explosions every time she casts something that _doesn't_ involve explosions. But that doesn't mean that she can't hope to summon something.

_'I hope I would summon a Dragon or a Chimaera._ _Then I would show them that even though I fail to use magic properly, doesn't mean I'm a Zero.' _she thought bitterly, waiting warily for her turn to come up.

Then, it was Louise's turn. Her nervousness doubled. It was that damn hussy's(Kirche) fault that she ended up last in the line. And when the others were summoning theirs, the red-headed flame-user taunted her about being a Zero.

She positioned herself in the middle of the field, then started chanting. Suddenly, the normal calm sky turned stormy gray, as Louise continued chanting.

After the chant, she positioned her wand forward, then a huge explosion shook the academy, covering the field with smoke. Louise, and the other student mages coughed at the large quantity of smoke covering the area, saw something peculiar; A silhouette of a young man with what appeared to be pale-orange flames blazing in it's forehead, with a pair of pale-violet eyes shining through the smoke with the flames.

Then suddenly, the smoke got blown off, revealing a young noble-looking man with pale-violet eyes and short black hair with a similar style like Guiche's, wearing something like metal gauntlets, a black uniform-like suit with an equally black cloak. But what's really peculiar is that this young man has pale-orange flames covering his gauntlets and his forehead, without burning him to a crisp!

"Look at that."

"He's so cool!"

"Do you think he might be a noble?"

"The way he dress maybe weird, but he has an air of a noble."

The young man with orange flames in his forehead turned to Louise, frowning at the spectacle on how he was called. His pale-violet eyes pierced through the young mage's head.

"_Who are you? Where is this place?_" the foreigner asked, wary of the students and the lone professor.

But thanks to the noble-looking person speaking in another language, the professor didn't understood what he was trying to say to him.

"Louise, it seems that your summon doesn't understand what we're saying. A language barrier is quite a bother when communicating." said the professor, looking curiously at the wary teen.

"But Professor Colbert, Halkeginia don't have any other language we know." said the curly-blonde haired mage with freckles in her face and a wide forehead.

"Maybe, but he is from another place that we didn't know." the now-named Prof. Colbert said, as the teen looked at him with worry.

"So what do I need to do then?" asked Louise, looking at the black-haired teen with curiosity.

"You will complete the ceremony."

"W-w-w-what? You mean...?"

"If you can't finish the ceremony, then we can't finish this gathering. And you only get one chance of summoning a familiar."

"V-v-very well. I w-w-w-will d-d-do it!" turning to Giotto, she added. "B-b-be lucky that I will c-c-consider you as m-m-my familiar."

Giotto looked confused at what she said, until he felt the pink-haired mage's hands caressed his cheeks, guides him to her face, then he felt her kissed his lips.

'_This girl just took...my first kiss! What the hell?' _thought the descendant of the Vongola, before Louise broke the kiss. A sharp pain was felt inside his left glove, like a knife carving his skin. He then took off his glove to reveal his pale hand, with markings in it.

"The contract is complete. You are n-now my familiar." said Louise, blushing scarlet after that kiss.

"What contract?"

The magus who had become his Master widen her eyes, and the students gaped like fish, while the Professor blinked."

"Y-y-you understand me?" stuttered Louise, her wand warily pointing at her new familiar.

"Of course I can, though I couldn't understand what you all are saying a few minutes ago. I guess these runes act like a translator." said Giotto, his Sky-Flames in his forehead grew brighter. "Anyways, my name is Giotto Tsunayoshi Vongola the Third. Descendant of Giotto Vongola, last of the Vongola Family. Nice to meet you."


End file.
